By My Side
by Dancing Lunar Wolves
Summary: Judy and Nick have been growing the bonds of their friendship daily. As their lives become perilous for being renowned citizens of the city, Judy proposes that they record their journey, and Nick realizes how close they're becoming just from writing a journal together. Will their partnership hold the thin blue line? And can the story of two friends change the fate of Zootopia?
1. Memoir of the Tale

Hey all, DLW here with a new WildeHopps story in celebration of National WildeHopps Day! Thank you to all my readers, follows, fav's and reviews and for your feedback it makes writing all the more fun. Disclaimer: Zootopia and its characters are copyright Disney. (I own none of the characters in the story aside from the O/C's.).

* * *

*Click*

The oversized TV lit up, filling every inch of it with a wide array of colour before sound came booming through its speakers.

[ _So signifies the return of the-_ ]

A small sigh, "Migration, No."

*Click*

The screen flickered, changing from one station to another. A flash of black and white static bounced back and forth on its shimmering surface before it settled. The audio came in after.

[ _The 30! The 20! HE. COULD. GO. ALL-_ ]

The announcer kept going. The filmed crowd was more excited... the viewers not so much.

"Pfft... The Cubs are gonna win that one."

A beat of silence.

"Yep."

*Click*

Again the channel changed, and more colour filled the screen. Vibrant flashes and shiny metallic objects encroached from every direction. Three small black and white figures stood in the center, posing in the face of imminent danger.

[ _HAHAHA. Now that I have you in my sights South Pole Squadron-_ ]

"Really? This old cartoon is still on the air?"

"It's still popular..."

"Yeah," a scoff, "elsewhere."

*Click*

[With the inauguration of mayor Mor-]

"Heh. You know it's about time they-"

"Channel _three_... it's on channel _three_..."

"Oh yeah! Right."

*Click*

[-nd now onto our next session on the history of Zootopia]

The screen lit up to the welcoming sight of a smiling coyote. Dressed finely in a business suit and red tie, he waved towards the camera and motioned towards a crowd behind him.

It was in the hall of the City's Natural History Museum; tall pillars etched with ancient knowledge and displays of wondrous history all around. Much had changed throughout the years and the addition of a small alcove decorated with recent dates and times was its key feature. Many of the plaques that adorned the wall shimmered with flashes of cameras as the event was beginning to start.

The small section in front of the addition was full of mammals (and a few non-mammals to boot) of all kind. While the seating was solely made of folding chairs and packed from front to back, the small podium in front was the main attraction of the entire venue. It was elevated a little, but rather small for many mammals to even set paw on. Though for the two that stood atop it, it didn't matter.

On either side of this platform sat small glass and embroidered cases that shimmered from every *snap* that lit it up. There were small books, odd little devices, and even a camera under them.

"As you can see, the crowd's really packed tonight as we begin with the first edition of our new series: _Heroes of the City_. And this one's been a long time coming."

The suited canid walked away a little, beckoning the camera-mammal to follow them closely. With a mic in their paw, they strode a little down the aisle. "For today, we have with us the most _amazing_ story in our recent history," said the coyote, walking backward and giving the camera-mammal a good show with his signature salute, "the history of Zootopias finest cop duo: Judith and Nicholas Wi-"

He could barely finish his sentence as he toppled backward. The camera panned down to see that he had fallen over someone else's bag that they left in the middle of the aisle. A victim of circumstance and master of recovery on the news team, the coyote quickly got back up on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about that," said the canid, flicking the hem of his suit and giving a short glare to a nonchalant deer doe, "like I was saying, we have the readings and recordings of our very finest presented today."

The canid motioned towards the center stage where a small pair of mammals stood stalwart looking over the crowd. In a moment, the camera-mammal - though never seen as it was their job - set up their station amid the center of the aisle and centered the focus on the two.

The two mammals, now in focus of every set of eyes, raised their paws and hushed what remained of the crowd. They knew that there would still be flash photography despite the 'no flash photography' sigh that clearly hung around them.

"Nice of you to drop by, Seif." The larger of the two mammals announced, staring intently at the coyote with a belittling smirk.

The crowd erupted in a fit of laughter while the canid rolled his eyes. He had taken purchase in a seat up front and managed to hide his embarrassment fairly well (he never let them see his muzzle as he was in front of them).

"Ahem," coughed the smaller one, regaining the other's attention.

The pair, a bunny and a fox, stared at each other for a moment before addressing the crowd once more.

The rabbit spoke first. "Good evening. As some of you are just now tuning in, we'd like to thank you for taking the time to watch as we unveil a brief history of our great city."

As the rabbit spoke, the fox casually walked over to one of the glass cases. Not bothering to take the time to see the detail of each object, they pulled out the first of the great treasures that the museum had: a small black and white notebook. It's face was slightly worn and crumpled with time; it had the clear markings of water damage on each page.

A smile crept up on their muzzle as they strode back and placed the book on the podium. The rabbit looked on with a bright grin of their own as the fox turned the first page of the tome.

"We'd, first of all, like to share with you what started everything," said the fox, eyeing the camera, "this little book is what started what would become the reason we're even here this day. The _first_ journal." The fox then paused to take a look down at the rabbit, who in turn chuckled back.

The bunny spoke up next. "It is the history of our city. Of our family. How we came to be what we are today is all in here." With a tap of the book, the rabbit continued, "This is the first journal that we have. The first steps that were taken on a long journey... the... uh..."

The rabbit froze in that sentence, pleadingly looking up to the fox for help. Though a small sigh left the vulpine, they complied. "The first tragedies that were faced, and the love that blossomed from misery. What it meant to trust your partner. We'll be reading you the entire journey... Well, the parts that are written anyways. We do have the old recorder and films. " said the fox almost with gusto behind a well-placed grin towards the bunny.

It was then that the crowd became eerily silent. Not even a bunny could hear a pin drop at that moment. It was the moment when the bunny nodded to the fox and read the first words of the journal.

' _I never imagined that things would ever have turned out this way, but through it all, we made it out okay. We'll have to get another journal soon, this one got ruined... and if Nick didn't take up whole pages with his 'illustrations' then maybe we'd have more room to actually write! ~ JUDY_ '

' _Carrots never lets me do anything fun, so I just had to draw our little adventure. I can't say we're worse off for it, but she trusts me so that's what matters. Also, I was the one who named the thing, so HA! OW-... yes I did write that down, but the name stays: Wilde-Hopps_. ~ _NICK_ '

* * *

Hello there, you've reached the end notes! So this story begins!

'Missing You' will be updated soon. along with 'A Spring in your Step'

Lastly... 'Bits and Pieces' is up and will be updated this week.

And I hope you get a chance to read this and the other stories at your leisure. All can be found here as well:

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart:  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
 **-DLW**


	2. Sweetest Little Duet

**Sweetest Little Duet**

* * *

( _I remember the day it all started. The mistakes that I made, the things I did and didn't do. Some of which I still regret because I couldn't see how it would change the future._ )

There was never a dull moment for the decorated officers of Zootopia's most well-known precinct. With them facing every crime from abductions to zoning issues, there wasn't a thing that these mammalian police weren't ready for.

Their training, knowledge, and unique skills made them a formidable force against the cruel, unforgiving underbelly of the city. And with many members, all family, standing on the thin blue line, there was nothing that they couldn't accomplish.

From the biggest elephant to their first fox, they swore to make the world a better place. Such was the dream of their most enthusiastic member, one who was currently staring blankly at her partner; silent, and unresponsive.

"Carrots!" Nick cried out, hovering his paws in distress over the bunny just below him. The empty, yet cheerful expression on her face was somewhat unnerving to her fellow officers. He scooped her up in his paws carefully, trying to avoid any more damage as he held his ear to her chest. It flickered, searching for any sign of a pulse.

He couldn't hear anything.

"Nick..." whispered Judy, her voice fading amidst the gathering crowd. The doe's amethyst eyes solely focused on her partner, though so many stared at the two of them.

Wolford and Fangmeyer stood side by side exchanging expressions while Francine held her mouth shut with her own trunk. Johnson, as always, had his claws tangled in his mane as he tried to think of something, anything to say. But those words, much like aiding the situation unfolding, were futile. There was nothing that any of them could do to help.

Her voice tingling the fur in his ears, Nick went into action. "She isn't breathing!" His paws moved with all the memory of his academy training. The adjusting, the rhythm of chest compressions, rechecking for a pulse. All of this was in hope to keep her there.

Judy groaned, "Nick..."

His paws froze. "Carrots?!"

Many, now on the verge of tears, couldn't help but begin to voice their concerns. It took the elephant in the room to do so first.

( _I wish that I could have changed this. This one instance of time where everything didn't make sense._ )

Francine leaned down to the bunny seated next to her. "How many times has he done a bit with that thing?"

With nothing but frustration and embarrassment filling her cheeks, Judy watched her partner continue his overdramatic act. He knelt atop the breakroom table, attempting to revive the 'other' Judy: a life-size chocolate replica that she had bought him for Easter a few months back. The crowd had gathered sometime during their lunch breaks and Nick refused to stop, not even when stared down by the angry bunny herself.

Back then she thought, _Maybe I should get him something as it's a huge holiday among bunnies and he's been working so to make the world a better place._ Now she thought, _I'm gonna tie him to a chair and melt the thing in front of him..._

Since that day a little over a month and a half ago, he had: paraded the chocolate bunny around the workplace, made video calls with her to Judy from the break room, sang a jaunty song and dance, fed her peanut butter, and even given her his coat when the AC kicked on full blast; thankfully she was still wrapped in her aluminum foil casing.

Judy had, at first, welcomed the theatrics. They were amusing and left her giggling when he shielded the faux bunny from a hungry Wolfard looking for a snack. When the canid had reached into the crisper drawer - _their_ drawer, the one in the bottom of the third fridge that they had to play 'leaning tower' to even get the thing open - and grabbed himself a free snack filler, he was promptly pawcuffed, read his rights, and even told that he would be imprisoned forever. Of all the onlookers to the event, Judy had been the most impressed, Nick had _never_ booked anyone so seriously.

Then, of course, Bogo had to walk in, get coffee, and drag the three of them upstairs for a little chat. The only one that smiled afterwards was the chocolate bunny; she always did.

"Stay with me, Carrots!"

Tapping her pen on the table and sighing, she thought back to every instance he had done this. _Let's see, there was the doughnut incident, the roll call thing, Vi's chilli pepper panic, Fangmeyer trying to use it as sweetener for her coffee..._

Looking up, she cringed. "Fourrrrr-" The incredulous stare that the pachyderm gave her was all she needed to finish her calculation. "-Teen. Fourteen times."

The elephant shook her head. "Which was the one that Vitz almost defibbed you?"

Other officers watching the show chimed in as well, Judy's ears picked up every word.

"Are we sure he's not just a short, red hyena?" Fangmeyer asked, Wolford answered, "Don't care, but this is going on Ewetube."

Sure enough, the wolf had a phone in one paw and steaming coffee in the other, courtesy of the tiger. She made good coffee, it was rumored. Nick never drank it.

Judy swallowed. Her partner had done this enough times for her to want to forget many of the instances, but that one stood out as she had a terrified white wolf chasing her down with a defibrillator in his paws. Luckily, he wasn't fast enough to catch her. "The sixth? I think? I don't remember, but he came in and-"

"And zapped himself. Yeah, I remember." Francine finished.

Judy thought back to it and was lucky that she was quicker than the wolf. Unluckily, Vitz tripped and fell on the thing and they had to call an _actual_ EMS team to help him. Bogo was furious.

 _Sweet cheese, I hope he doesn't walk in again._ As if it was a forewarning, she cast her gaze to the door and sighed in relief when she didn't see a pair of horns.

"Someone get a doctor!" Her relief was short lived. _Ugh, can't Nick go an hour without drawing a crowd?_ He held the bonbon bunbun close to his chest. "I'm not letting you go!"

It was about then that the _real_ bunny had had enough. So, ever so calmly, she narrowed her eyes and hopped on the table, abandoning her mostly eaten salad entirely. With a little book clutched in one paw and her pen in the other, she focused all her effort from the flashes of cellphones and guffaws of the crowd onto her partner.

"NICHOLAS WILDE!" she shouted, finally diverting his emerald eyes from the candied rabbit.

"Carrots! You're okay!" he gasped, meeting her amethyst irises without flinching from her anger.

Not so casually, she stepped up to him, watching the little flashes die as she stood right at his muzzle. The room fell silent for a moment as the bunny's paws shook.

"Put. The. Chocolate. Bunny. DOWN!"

With every word emphasized by the business end of the carrot pen being jabbed into his ribs with increased ferocity, the Nick carefully set down his cherished 'Choco Carrots'. Not once did his smug gaze leave his partner, she was cute when she was angry; another little thing that he had hoped she knew.

As they stood there staring one another down, Francine - somehow playing Judy's wingmammal this time - started to usher other officers away. They didn't dare defy the burly pachyderm when she waved her trunk at them, though Wolford did manage to get a few more pictures in while barely dodging a sideswipe. Fangmeyer had to pull him away.

( _If I could go back, I would have never, EVER attempted to get you that thing. I knew you were a troublemaker, Nick, but this was ridiculous. ) _

Annoyed, Judy pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to relax. "You're _ridiculous_." she huffed.

Thrilled, Nick leaned forward, flicking his ear at her paw. "Ah, but I'm _your_ ridiculous."

Feeling her paw tickled, she swatted his ear away. Much to her surprise, instead of a crowd gathering to see her have to talk down her partner, again, it was mostly clear save for a few who tried to interrupt them. They were almost flattened when they tried to take dolly shots from their phone only to have it ruined when Francine grabbed them.

While Judy didn't really mind all the attention as she and Nick were practically the poster children of the ZPD, even getting their own billboard ad, having nobody interfere with them was a welcome reprieve. She'd have to repay Francine later on, but not in a round of drinks like she offered once: she almost couldn't pay her electric bill that month.

No longer wearied by that threat of an autograph from some of the new recruits, Judy hopped down from the table and cast her fox a mischievous glance. "And to think I got us something to work on."

"Oh?" Nick's eyes lit up as he followed her, ensuring that he took his chocolate treat with him to the edge of the table. "Is this another sudoku puzzle, Carrots? Because if it is, filling out all the answers as 5 in the center _doesn't_ work."

Her nose twitched as he said that. "Nick..." _It's not my fault that the puzzle didn't make sense… that's how mom started those every time, anyways._ "It's _not_ a puzzle," she said, tapping on the little book she brought with her and holding it out for display. "See? Not a puzzle book for us to solve."

Carefully taking the book into his paws, Nick smoothed over the surface. It was a simple paperback, black and white notebook. He easily recognized it as a journal and gave Judy a quizzical smirk.

"Something for the three of us?"

"Yep!" she beamed, flipping open the first page enthusiastically. "It's something that- wait, three?"

Before she could inquire further, Nick's quick glance over to the chocolate bunny gave her all the information she needed. _Yep, gonna melt that thing on Beach Day._

"I don't think _Choco-Judy_ woul-"

"Choco-Carrots." he corrected.

"-Would be able to _help_..."

"And why not?" Nick asked, standing up and placing his paws on his hips. The pleading look he got from Judy _screamed_ 'don't make a scene again'. "She's a strong, independent, nougat centered, white chocolate covered bunny. Why can she _not_ help?"

"Because it's a _journal_ , Nick!" exclaimed the doe, on the verge of dragging him off the table and flat out microwaving 'Choco-Carrots', foil wrapper and all. "And unless she has paws. _Functional_ paws, I don't believe she would be able to write."

Arms crossed, the doe stared down the tod. His eyes lit up as he fumbled over the book. "I didn't know you were into writing journals!" he explained, excited to see something new that Judy had. Though when he opened the book to see blank pages, he raised a brow. "Carrots, have you been writing this in some code to hide your secret crush?"

Taken aback, she hopped and eagerly took the book from his paws. "I don't have any secret crush, and if you get chocolate stains on this, so help you." she warned.

It did nothing to deter his trademark smile; the same one she came to know personally after nearly every victory of his.

"What about blueberry stains?" he inquired.

"Anyway. I was thinking we... could write one together?" She shook her head, resting the journal on the table and giving him a hopeful smile. "I mean… we've been on the force for a while and I thought it'd be great to write about our time together and, well-"

( _I really wanted to do this with you, Nick. And in time, I hope you'll understand._ )

The glimmer in her eyes made his shoulders slump. _Carrots, why do you have to do this to me with that face?_

He wanted to say a lot, and the gesture meant alot to him. But just as much, with a quick scan of the room, he'd have to wait. So, to bide his time, he hopped down to sit next to her, ever so slyly brushing his tail on her cheek.

She tensed, looking up at him. Startled a little by his sudden faux pas, she wished that he'd say yes.

"Mind if I try?"

Her ears swiveled from the second that she heard this. Thinking that she may have misheard, she stood on the tips of her toes, her paws planted firmly on the table.

"R-really?!"

He nodded and pointed to the carrot pen. She didn't waste any time in passing it off to him and watch him fill in the first part of their journal.

He sighed deeply as he put pen to paper. _Sorry to do this, Carrots. But just not here._ Filling in the date and placing the pen down, he smiled brightly and faced away from the notebook entirely.

After a few seconds of darting her eyes between the fox and the mostly blank page, Judy was baffled. "Nick, why did you just-"

"Shh," He placed his paw on her muzzle, cutting her off and pointing to the back of the room.

Hesitantly, she followed his instructions to see that nobody was there. She was about to ask him what was going on, but he answered for her."Carrots, it's an autobiography." he explained. "It'll write itself if you give it time and don't scare it away."

As if a window shattered in her mind, Judy felt herself on the verge of screaming, but knew better right then and there to snap and kick him. Because if she did, he'd be in the infirmary and she'd have to partner with Wolfovitz for the day.

No, she'd have to do things another way, this time.

Frustrated and heaving a sigh, she grabbed the pen, book, and last bite of her salad. She made way to the door and tossed the last bit of the foods remnants, no longer hungry after it had become a soggy mess. "Come on, Slick, we still have a patrol to finish."

With her jumping up to reach the doorknob and twist it open without standing on Nick's shoulders, she heard him call back, "You're bringing the journal with you?"

She twisted her head to answer, but immediately halted when he had _that_ thing in his paws again.

"Can I bring Ch-" He didn't dare say another word as he felt an intense heat envelop him from her death gaze. A bit of his fur, he swore, turned white from the thought of being on the receiving end of bunny fury again. He backed away. "Let me just say goodbye to Choco Carrots."

She smiled. "You do that."

He went off to the fridge without her help this time, and she made her way to the main atrium to see Clawhauser before leaving. Though they just needed to pick up radios and keys for their patrol, it was always fun to talk to the bubbly cheetah. He never disappointed in what he had to say.

And just before she could get in his hearing range and tell him everything, he twisted his chair and saw her, journal and all.

She giggled as he squealed with excitement; ready to hear all that needed to be said about her venture into starting their adventure.

He leaned over the second she reached the desk. "So, how'd it go?"

Each word drawled out in anticipation while she could literally see his fur crawling, bristling in anxiety each nanosecond. She couldn't bear to keep him waiting.

With a quick scratch of her ear and longing stare at the blank book, she shrugged. "That dumb fox. I don't think he wants to work on this," she explained. "All he did was fill in the date and try to perform CPR on that refrigerated rabbit."

The cheetah grimaced, he had been there when Judy first brought in the book to show it to Nick. She asked his advice and he told her to show it at lunch. So upon hearing that it fell through, he mulled over the part that he heard the most and smiled.

"Hey Judy," he beckoned, catching her attention. "You ever think that he's... _hinting_ at something?"

"What? His need to annoy me?"

"I was thinking more about his... well, you know," Clawhauser shifted his eyes around, just to be absolutely sure that not a mammal in sight nor sound could hear him whisper, "How much he loves 'Carrots', but just can't find the right time or place to say so?"

( _We're friends, partners. You can tell me anything and I won't fault you. I just wish you'd be more open in telling me._ )

Judy paused, tilting her head to the ceiling and closing her eyes. She wondered what he meant. _How much he loves Carrots?_ As she asked herself that, she groaned in anger. "Ugh, I've got to find some way to get rid of that stupid chocolate bar."

Clawhauser facepawed. "I-I meant that he was trying to say that he's in love with y-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The echo of a sharp bark broke their conversation. Though not uncommon as some mammals were being brought in paw cuffed, this one sounded familiar to the both of them: high pitched, surprised, vulpine… and on the ground.

Judy knew what had happened even before she could see the speck of red being picked up by a blurry grey figure just down the hall. She smiled as her partner was pushed forward by a hare that she had come to know as a good friend and fellow officer.

Violet, as she was called, was the ZPD's second lagomorph and followed in the pawprints of Judy for the most part. Though their methods and backgrounds were as different as day and night, they looked like siblings if you saw them at a distance. Only those that knew them could tell that one was a bunny, and the other had reddish purple eyes.

When they got to the desk, the hare, still detaining Nick and popping a little wad of gum she chewed, gave her co-workers a quick paw wave of a greeting.

"Mornin' Vi," Judy greeted, just before Clawhauser did the same.

"Heya Judes, Claws," she said in a thick Gnu Jersey accent, grasping Nick's wrists behind his back with her free paw as he struggled to uncuff himself. "I found a little foxy tryin' to grab my lunch from the fridge, again." she scolded with a smile.

Judy glowered at Nick who gave her only a sympathetic gaze in return. Both does shook their heads and tutted the fox.

"You know, I said good morning too, _Violet_ ," Nick sneered, hoping that no mammal could see him trying to work a claw into his cuffs. "I thought you hares had good hearing with longer ear-"

He suddenly lurched forward when the doe detaining him pat him on the back a little too hard.

"How many times have I told you it's not ' _Vi_ olet'," she asked, warning with a grin and leaning to his ear. "It's, Vi… Olette, Nick. _Victoria_ Olette. Not 'Violet'."

Judy would have interfered had she not already been upset, or if Nick would actually stop teasing her; either one of the lagomorphs, actually. He had done that since day one of her being recruited, and couldn't think of a more fitting punishment than for him to processed. Well… unless Judy herself was taking him in for a bit, just to keep him quiet.

Still, somehow, nothing ever really seemed to deter Nick from making his own situations worse. "Well, with all the 'vi'-olence, you could've fooled me."

Having had enough of him talking, the hare clamped a paw under his muzzle and followed through with the other grabbing his scruff. She roughly pulled him over to Judy. "Need help gettin' 'im in the car?" she asked, smirking and dangling a pair of keys her way.

( _In spite of all your antics, I can tell that, deep down, you enjoyed every moment that came to you._ )

"Nah," Judy answered, staring up to the dumbfounded fox as he gestured to the cuffs. She paid him no heed as she took the keys. "But I'll be leaving the cuffs on, thank you."

With his mouth agape, Nick began to protest, but quickly found himself being dragged tie first to the garage.

On their way, Judy's ears swiveled back to the reception desk where she could swear she heard her name called along with Nick's. Out of the corner of her eye, where Clawhauser and Vi were having an animated conversation, she watched the hare groan and flail her paws while shouting 'clueless' to the nodding cheetah.

Not understanding what it was, probably Gazelle or something, her senses were drawn to her partner who she found struggling a little to keep up the pace. She stopped when he tensed his arm and hissed at the cuffs binding him.

"Aww, what's wrong Nick?" Judy giggled. "I thought you were a master of escape."

He stopped attempting to make his grand escape then and there, resigning himself to stare at her unamused. Not that he minded, he could be forever lost in her eyes.

Thinking that he was defeated, even for a moment, Judy nudged him. "You know, you can do anything you put your mind to."

What happened next, the doe could only describe as a lightning coursing through her spine. Instead of outright replying to her in some snarky manner or joke of some kind, Nick had leaned over and rubbed his chin and cheek on the top of her head.

Her ears flattened and her shoulders fell while her jaw dropped. His fur was warm and soft from being meticulously groomed and she could smell faint hints of the honeysuckle conditioner he used.

Her heart beat faster and her she nearly let go of the journal.

Still resting there for a moment, Nick finally whispered, "Is it working?"

Her cheeks flushed red, and she quickly padded off to her destination. "Car! Patrol! Now!" she shouted from a few feet away, wanting to put some distance between herself and the fox before she was caught beet red.

Waiting until she was just out of sight, Nick chuckled, his plan worked. "Alright, Carrots. You're the boss."

Only one thought passed his mind as he made his way to catch up to her. _I wonder how many pages we'll write together?_

( _Still, I couldn't ask for anything more than just having you there. -Judy Hopps_ )

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Huge thanks to Jknight97 for helping me make edits to this story.

Starting with this story, I'll be posting things on FF first as it's a lot easier to format. I've had a lot of trouble getting things to work and I'm trying to make this more of a journal than anything. So I hope you enjoy. XD

 **[Other Sites]**

fanfiction:  
~dancinglunarwolves

deviantart: [snippet exclusive]  
dancinglunarwolves

archiveofourown:  
users/DancingLunarWolves/works

If you liked this story and have time please post a review, and if you would like to keep up with the story please fav or follow. Questions, comments, concerns, feel free to message me about anything. If you'd like updates, please check the profile page and or message me.

Till Next Time  
 **-DLW**


End file.
